Ultra demoness
by tiny terr
Summary: A Fem Inuyasha movie themed story edited
1. Chapter 1

Ultra Demoness Chronicle of a Lost Woman

In the year 2389 the two worlds have come to join the world of man and the world of demons. The two races have many differences the human faith has deemed the demons evil and unwanted. The demons go by nature and what there inner demons tell them. In this world there s a mix between the two hanyo a mix between human and demon. Hated by both they live with little worth. However there is one hanyo a woman half human half silver dog demon she is the turn that will decided who will win this silent war. Raised by the church after being rejected by both parents she fights and kills those who wrong the right. Her name is ….

Inuyasha

September 23 2389 7:45 pm Dracon cafe

In the café were demons hang and converse a silent stranger walks into the place. Sitting down in an open seat he sit down the stranger then orders a light drink receiving a strange look from the tender. The stranger took his drink and sipped it until a drunken fool came to sit next to the stranger. Smelling of booze and lust two things that never went well with demons.

"Ha haven't seen you around before ...upp ... What's your business" the fool asked in drunken slur. The stranger just sipped his drink and then responded.

"I'm here on business" the stranger stated

"Oh and what ...hmm... patella is that" the drunker whispered in to the stranger's ear.

The stranger turned and looked the fool dead in the eyes. Then before the fool could react he was stabbed and gutted.

"killing you" the stranger said then removed the hood showing the stranger to be a woman with sliver hair and puppy ears. "Oh and when you find out something others want to know don't blabber about it or someone will shut you up … per mentally." The woman said taking the knife back and running out of the café before anyone relished what she did.

The woman continued running the flashing neon lights showing her golden eyes. As she ran she pasted a moving car not knowing that the one in that car will be her greatness challenge in her life.

The car had pulled up to the café the one to walk out was a tall and strong looking man with dark tan skin long hair tied up in ponytail. This man was the wolf demon koga magen personal guard to the next demon who walked out. Sesshomaru marinuce second in command to the marinuce family a crime syndicate that goes head to head with the church. The two were here because one of there informant had somehow gathered information that would hurt the church to the point were recovery was near impossible.

"Let's get this over with I don't want to be here any longer than necessary" Sesshomaru said in a deep voice. To which koga agreed with completely. The two walked in looked around and easily spotted the informant who was hunched over the bar table. As the two walked up to the informant and tapped his shoulder in which he didn't replied. Which ticked the two demons off.

"Ha dude turn around when someone – dear demonic lords!" koga screamed at the site of the informant. He was gutted and lefted for dead in a public place. Sesshomaru was well to say upset is a little bit of a understatement I'd go with pissed as hell and everyone could feel it.

"This is quite unfortunate" he said hinding his anger well.

"I'll say …great now where going to have to report this to the big man and he ain't going to be happy" koga said getting just a tad pale.  
"Indeed father isn't going to be happy at all." Sesshomaru replied turning to leave the café with koga leaving the dead body for the employees to deal with it and drive off.

The sliver haired woman or Inuyasha came upon a warehouse knocking the door a different number of times. The door opened to show a man of the cloth wearing a graceful smile.

"Welcome back inu" the man said stepping aside for Inuyasha to enter.

"Thank Miroku it's good to be home" Inuyasha said as she dropped down on the couch relaxing.

"How did it go" Miroku asked fully aware that she did well

"Another on bites the dust and the info is safe like there was a going to be a problem" inu said with pride. Miroku shaking his head at the grown woman's attitude and behavior.

"Well that great get change for bed and take your weapon off all of them don't want you to stab yourself again." He said

" that only happen twice and I was only 17 at the time." She said while going up a long felt of steps to here bedroom.

Marinuce main house , time 11:58 pm

Sesshomaru and Koga had just walked into the house to hear the screams of some poor soul. Walking down to the basement the screams continued until they reached the door only to have it open before ether one touch the knob. To be hold touga marinuce head of the house cracking some holy mans knees with a rustier pipe. Touga turned and saw the sour face of the two who walked in and asked one question.

"what happened ?" with a tone that was soft despite the atmosphere.

Both the two kept silent for a few seconds. Until Sesshomaru stepped forward with a solid look.

"When we arrived to the café to collect the information the demon was already dead" Sesshomaru said looking dead at his fathers face for any sign of rage he knew was there.

The only thing was a perplexed look on touga as he heard what his son had said.

"By dead you what do you mean" Touga asked at that Koga stepped forward.

"The guy's stomach was butcher open and lefted in his seat" Koga finished the look on Touga face was completely shocked.

"Who or what could do something like that … beside one from our family I mean?" he asked then there was a soft pain filled chuckle. It was from the man he was tormenting.

"Do you know anything about this" Touga stated with a hit to the man's good knee

"AHH! Yes I know something – the church has a special little weapon" the man said

"Is that all you know" Touga asked raising his pipe

"No! the weapon is a a thing a woman a.. ha .. hanyo AH!" the man know as father naraku said and screamed after another hit from touga

"The church would never enlist a half breed" Sesshomaru said looking at the lying man

"Yea you guys hate anything demonic even half demonic." koga added in look at naraku weird

"Yes we do but not only did you make us desperate you made her hate all demonic **creatures**" at that every demon in the room growled at what naraku said.

"How is that possibly!" touga demanded

" When she was born her human mother didn't want her so she left her do die in the ally way next to the church. We told her what she was and why we saved her and she agreed to help us kill you all. AHH!" naraku screamed as he was struck again however Sesshomaru didn't understand something.

"How is it possibly that she only hates her demonic side when it was her human parent that abandoned her? " Sesshomaru asked

"Yes young demon she should hate both sides and she does the reason for that is .. ha .. simple. The answer leys with her name and what her father is." answer naraku

"Well whats the bitches name damnit" Koga asked eagerly wanting a answer. As was Touga and Sesshomaru

"Her name dear demon is haa **Inu**yasha" naraku chuckled as the three demons eyes bugged out.

"Are you telling me a dog hanyo is helping the church? Why would the church need one weak bitches help what does she look like." Touga asked confused on what this woman looked like and how she has the power to do what she doing.

"Haa – let's see ... She a year younger than your son, she's 5'9, doubled cup, what else ... oh she has gold eyes, and to answer your last question on why she so powerful… she has sliver hair." Naraku said

"You lie!" touga screamed "there is no way there is a sliver hair hanyo impossible… unless that idiot" touga muttered worrying his son

"Father" Sesshomaru began before touga raised his hand for silence

"Thank you naraku you've been very helpful good bye "touga said before Sesshomaru and koga back up a bit which spooked naraku.

"No wait!" was all he got out before touga ripped his heart out with the vanes still intact.

Then crushed it in front of naraku's face. He then turned to the two demons.

"I want everyone too look and bring this hanyo to me and you two at the head of this. I don't want word getting out that some hanyo is getting the drop on our operations." He said in all seriousness as he walked through his house to his office.

"Understood" Sesshomaru said

"Understood sir" koga said

Chapter 2

The Warehouse, September 25, 8:49am

In the warehouse Inuyasha was forced awake by Miroku who was shaking and screaming at her. By the time her mind has set Inuyasha had already punched Miroku in the gut and had him pinned.

"Inuyasha let me up I'm saved!" Miroku screamed and begged now realizing Inuyasha is in her underwear. Causing him to buck up trying to remove her which she laughed at and then removed her self.

"What's the matter Mr. Spas?" Inuyasha laughed but stopped at the look on the Miroku's face. "What happened" she asked

"The church just called they said that naraku has been kidnapped by the demon family. He probably was tormented and told them about you about everything for all we know." Miroku said worried

As Inuyasha took all of this in... How dare they now what was she to do. There were so few choice in this type of problem. Now she only had one choice she couldn't leave the chance that the demons found her and Miroku.

"There's only one choice in then ..." Inuyasha said giving Miroku a look he knew all too well.

"You don't mean plan 47r?" Miroku asked

"We don't have a choice get your stuff and follow the plan we don't have much time" Inuyasha said with absolute seriousness.

"Alright but what are you going to do? " Miroku asked

"Get out of the city lay low ... I don't know man the plan only concerns you" Inuyasha said

Plan 47r was cogency plan in case of the possibility there existence was known. Miroku was to head back to the church while Inuyasha layed low but she be damned if she do that. If they want her, she's going to have a hell a good time before they get her. As Miroku got all his things leaving out the back with a nod to Inuyasha. She then continued her packing, gathering money, clothes, and weapons in a medium size duffle bag. To keep her public existence safe there were group of sublevel bomb all around the warehouse. That would destroy the inside while leaving the outside intact. While walking out of the building she then pressed a button on a remote. (Think action movie explosion with her walking away from it.)

"Great now what do I do?" Inuyasha said out loud

Marinuce house hold touga's office

The leader of the marinuce house was in his office on the phone waiting for the one the other side. Something that naraku said really got him thinking about the man he was on the phone with. Then after a few second the other person picked up the line. The man was Tenga nasake touga's best friend since child hood picked up.

"Touga been so long my friend what can I do for you?" Tenga asked he was a man who worked with a lawyer firm. Which was actually a front which helps the marinuce family with legal manners.

"Tenga I didn't call to be social I have a miner announce that has my attention." Touga said in a all too serious voice.

Tenga knew that voice all to well either someone fucked up a operation or someone did something real stupid and touga needs someone to blame. Well it ain't going to me Tenga was once on the receiving side of touga wrath. Let's just say the hospital bill nearly put him back in intensive care with a heart failure.

"What happened now touga someone screw up a job again because it ain't my fault?" Tenga asked

"You most certainly did do something I seem to a powerful silver haired hanyo impaneling on my operation." Touga said causing Tenga to tense up a bit. "You wouldn't have any idea's how that happened would you?" touga seethed

Tenga knew better than to lie to touga the demon would rip his kidneys out and watch him suffer. So the best way was to avoid as long as possible.

"What does that have to do with me any dog hanyo can dye her hair." Tenga said until he realized what he said a literally banged his head on his desk loud enough for touga to hear her.

"I didn't say what gender Tenga." Touga nearly growled

"Lucky guess." Tenga whimpered after hearing touga real growl

"Tenga?" touga said with cold seriousness that nearly made Tenga wet his pant.

"Alright already I'll talk, it was when Sesshomaru was one and you and I went to that club. Well I got drunk a slept with a human woman next thing I know she's pregnant and panicked. What was I spouse to do?" Tenga asked

Touga was beside him self how could his friend be so stupid. Now he's going to have to handle this himself.

"Nothing now I have too take care of her you lost that right." Touga said

"I understand." Was all that Tenga Said.

Then out of nowhere a stranger walked into office the stranger was a woman with her hair in a skull cap.

"Touga I'll have to call you back I have female vister." Tenga said with a smile

"Uh what she look like" touga asked not really caring

"Let's see from what I can tell she about 5'9 good figure and wow is she busty." Tenga said which kinda worried touga.

"Are her eyes covered?" touga asked thinking if was who she thought is was his friend was in trouble

"Yeah she wearing sunglass." Tenga said which scared the crap out of touga

"Tenga get out of there it's her!" Touga screamed but was too late she had already walked into Tenga office. Much to Tenga horror.

Just then Inuyasha closed the door behind her to allow for complete silence. Inuyasha had always know who her dad was so now was the perfect time for a confrontation.

"How may I help" Tenga began but was cut off by Inuyasha

"You already know who I am" Inuyasha said while removing her hat and glasses.

"Yes I know... What are you going to do to me?" Tenga glup.

"You nothing not yet a least … Mr. Marinuce still on the phone." She asked making a hand gesture meaning give her the phone.

"Yeah" Tenga said handing her said phone.

"Hello Mr. Marinuce it's nice to finally talk to you." Inuyasha said in sicken sweet tone.

"So that's what you sound like it's nice" touga said as Sesshomaru walk in touga waved for him to come closer mouthing that Inuyasha was on the phone then he put her on speaker. "So what do I oh the honor of your call?" He said.

"Oh nothing really I know you have or had the priest naraku. I know you had him talk about the order." Inuyasha said

"Actually he wouldn't say anything about the order but he did blab about you though. Put Tenga back on the phone." Touga said

Inuyasha looked down at Tenga who look back at him she then did a round house kick to his face knocking him out completely. She then put the phone back to her ear.

"Sorry Mr. Nasake is taking a nice long nape. Now the reason I'm here two reason actually. One because of you capturing naraku the church has now recede back but don't think that there pulling back from the fight. There just relocating and now for the second reason a warning because of you I am off my leash the church had me on. Now I'm going to hunt down everyone of your agent in every back ally way. Then coming after you and your family what you have to say to that?" Inuyasha asked

Touga sat there for a moment and then said six powerful word "You won't make it out alive." And then hanged up. Not knowing Inuyasha was hoping he say that she loves a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 timeline December15

Three months after the phone call with Inuyasha she kept her promise nearly all of touga most important business were ruined. To say that touga Marinuce was pissed that none of his people could catch one little hanyo. He was nearly tempted to go out there himself then out of nowhere Sesshomaru came in looking pissed. That was never a good sign in any moment.

"What happened now Sesshomaru?" touga asked his son Sesshomaru walked up toward his father's desk.

"Father we had her she just slipped from the warehouse!" Sesshomaru announced

"Tell me what happened" touga asked.

(Flashback)

December 15 time 2:30 pm

It was after two and the Marinuce family had set up a trap for Inuyasha it was simple. They would spread a rumor that said a huge shipment would change the war. Now everyone were hidden in the warehouse and waiting for Inuyasha.

"I don't think she's coming." Koga said to Sesshomaru

"She'll come it's too much of a chance for her to take." He said

Just then the door creped open and Inuyasha came in with a pistol in hand looking around to see nothing.

"Oh crap you got to be kidding me, did I just fall for the oldest trick in the book." Inuyasha said pulling out another pistol. Just then everyone popped out but what they weren't expecting was Inuyasha shooting the second they showed their faces. The first few fell out like they hit a wall.

"What the hell man she got all the guys" Kouga said as he ducked a bullet.

"If you idiots think I'm goanna fall for this old trick your dead wrong. Actually your dead any way!" Inuyasha said going behind a cargo crate.

"Kouga you keep her pinned while I circle around her" sesshomaru said as kouga nodded and fired a few rounds nearly hitting Inuyasha head.

"Watch it you ass wipe don't mess with my hair! … and what do you think you're doing cutie" inuyasha said pointing her gun in sesshomaru's face.

"How did you?" sesshomaru began but inuyasha just rolled her eyes.

"just cause I am a hanyo does not mean my sense are weak. Nor is my strength Arg!" Inuyasha said as she garbed sesshomaru and tossed him like a napkin. Of course he land on his feet but had a shocked look on his face. By the time everyone came back to their sense Inuyasha was already climbing out of a window but not without blowing a kiss to sesshomaru.

End flashback

Touga was laughing at the end of the story. "You were thrown by the hanyo like a use napkin hahahaha." Touga laughed.

"Father it's not funny it's completely humiliating and I'll have that hanyo's head."

Sesshomaru said in an icy cold tone.

"No sesshomaru I wish to talk to her bring her here that is if you can catch her" touga order

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he grinned "As you wish father" sesshomaru said and left.

It had been a two weeks after that day and Inuyasha was getting bored of messing with there operations she soon realized it was pointless. She couldn't take down the whole place by her self but she could mess with a certain someone and have a lot of fun doing in it to. "Well I might as well do after all I got to have a little bit of fun doing my job." Inuyasha said walking in to a inn thank to her cap and that most of the people in side were human no one thought anything of her. She got her self a room and went to rest because the next's few days are goanna be fun.


End file.
